


Selfish Request

by tanabah



Category: Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - 五代 ゆう | Godai Yuu, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanabah/pseuds/tanabah
Summary: “Sir,” He's not sure what he's thinking, maybe he isn't cognizant enough to rethink otherwise. But the touch of cold hands and the fluttering feeling in his chest at Serph's presence made him want to be illogical and ask for more than he's already given.“Yes gale.”“Can you indulge me in a selfish request?”Or tldr Gale gets a headache and can't catch a break.





	Selfish Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually finished and posted in a long time. There are alot of references to Quantum Devil Saga in this.
> 
> Gale can't catch a break.

"What's under my hood? Hair and my enhancements implemented by the Church of course"

"No no no like what do you look like without your hood" 

"Thats a very rude thing to ask, why are you so insistent? I don't comprehend this sudden inquiry."

"Shut up Cielo don't bother him like that"

"You're curious too aren't you though Argilla" 

"I can't say it never crossed my mind...I've never seen you without your hood on,"

"I bet he sleeps in it"

Gale pinched the bridge of his nose at the continued banter back and forth. Feeling something in the back of his head that made him want to bonk their heads together. 

Honestly where is Serph when you need them to curtail this...

He turned his attention back to the big puppy eyes of the child as Sera and their combatant Heat entered the fray of conversation. He leaned against the wall off to the side and smirked at Gale's dismay.

Argilla and Cielo bounced theories off him that became more and more outrageous the longer they continued their inquiries became more of a...nuisance. Some of them getting a short laugh out of Heat at the theory he was bald...

He turned his head longingly at the door hoping Serph would implement their authority and remove them from his room. 

"Gale hand over your hood, pleaaaaase" 

Where are you, Sir? 

"If it will make you all get out of my room then you may see it. Once." he said feeling what appears to be a headache forming in his temples.

"Woohoo!!"

He unclasped his hood and carefully too it off and felt the weight of green hair falling down on his shoulders and back. 

He looked at their faces to see varying degrees of surprise.

Argilla spoke first "Gale when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"I cannot brush my hair" he answered. It would irritate the intricate machinery and enhancements in his head which is why he goes to his leader for help, but he'd rather not disclose that to the others. 

"What?! Gale you have any idea how bad that is for you??" Cielo cried while clutching the blue braids and shaking his head in dismay. 

"Are the sensors in your head that sensitive??"

“Do you need help, Gale-”

"Yes they are and no I am fully capable of grooming myself, now that i've fulfilled your request, Leave."   
He can feel his headache getting worse as he glared at Cielo whining and Argilla agree and let herself and Cielo get coaxed out the room by Sera. It appears Heat had slipped out of the room as well.

Closing the door shut and finally have solitude and lowering the brightness of the lights and quieting the data noises in the room he can feel his shoulders still tense. He can't turn off the feeling of enhancements even if he wanted to, it’s apart of him

The coolness of the door against his back helped relieve it but the stress of earlier gave him the urge to tug at the tangled locks of hair loose against his scalp. He would cut his hair for more practical management but the shortness of left over hair getting into the intricate enhancements and the length of his hair felt like an extra layer of protection against the silver rain that falls on the Junkyard. 

Admittedly the weight of it would feel off, he thinks Serph would use the word "comforting" and say something encouraging about Gale can make their own choices. He felt a weird "feeling" in his chest when he thought about that and replayed the conversation they had a while ago "I trust you from the bottom of my-"

Three quiet knocks interrupted his train of thought shaking him as he felt the vibrations leaning against the door.   
He felt washed with annoyance as his headache returned with full force at the noise, ready to chew out whoever interrupted his thoughts. 

Swinging the door open to give whoever was behind the door the full force of his glare at the annoyance-! 

Only to be face to face with his leader looking apologetic at the look he was giving. He felt himself relax and his expression soften at the sight.

"Sorry I wanted to check up on you, I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not." Serph was giving him a concerned look. The bright lights in the corridor made his eyes strain as he squinted.

"Was there something you needed me sir. Did you need me for something I can-" even when he feels at his worse he'll always be there to support his leader it's what he wants to do.

Cold dainty fingers rested against the side of face and felt himself close his eyes and lean into the gentle touch relieve the tension in his shoulders and neck relax.

“No, you don't need to do anything right now Gale, I just wanted to keep you company- unless you're feeling sick? I'll let you rest.”

Not wanting to lose the cold touch of the hand rubbing small patterns on his cheek, he held the hand in place and acted on the illogical outburst to pulled Serph into his room. 

Serph made a small noise of surprise at being pulled into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving them in the his room with almost all the lights off except for the dim glow of his private terminal that was almost unbearable with this headache grating him.

“Gale are you doing okay? Did you have another forced transmission earlier??” Serph's voice got minutely louder in concern and more upset at the implication of the incident before. The sound of their voice that was usually pleasant turned irritating and wracked him nerves.

“No sir it's nothing of the incident before, I think I am feeling ill, can you lower your voice the sound is too loud.”

“o-oh sorry” Serph apologized in a soft whisper, it didn't stop the headache but relieved the noise. He can feel the data noise get louder. 

“Sir,” He's not sure what he's thinking, maybe he isn't cognizant enough to rethink otherwise. But the touch of cold hands and the fluttering feeling in his chest at Serph's presence made him want to be illogical and ask for more than he's already given.

“Yes gale.”

“Can you indulge me in a selfish request?” 

“What is it? Gale” It wasn't outright denied.

He swallowed. His mouth felt dry when felt the cold hands resting on his neck leave goosebumps and the simple patterns traced change direction.

“I would like to inquire you accompany me in this room during shade time”

“Dusk” Serph corrected. He didn't say anything and Serph took his silence as a go ahead   
“Sera calls shade time dusk, it um sounds nicer, although I'm still not quite sure what a moon is” he wasn't sure what a moon was but chose not to question it at the moment with while this headache was grating him, anything felt over stimulating and caused pain to process.

His leader continued “Sure I'll stay with you, do you want to lay down, you look like you need it”

Rest...that's what he needed. It feels like his senses around him and his conditioning were against him and the branding on his shin was proof of that as he struggled to comprehend and process the emotions of others and himself. He realized he was still holding Serph's arm in place and reluctantly let go.

Serph grasped his hand and pulled him over to his bed, peeling back the neatly tucked in covers at the corners of his bed he made at LT. He could see the outline of Serph moving and slipping off his shoes and crawling into the bed and gently tugging at his arm as if to follow him.

He followed suit and took off his shoes and move to join Serph laying on his side and face him, their grey eyes gleamed with their enhancements and the look he was giving him made the quick palpitations from earlier worsen. Everytime he does a scan it always comes out clear. It is a very perplexing mystery. 

Closing his eyes and resting them. He felt Serph shift and pull him against his person.   
“Can I remove this?” referring to his hood.

He slightly nodded his head in affirmation not really wanting to see the look on his leader's face right now and worsen his symptoms that seem to correlate around him.

Feeling the hood be pulled away and the splay on his hair against him. Eased some of the tension only to relax and melt into the body next to him at cold fingers combing the green locks and parting the weight of his hair from his enhancements in a rhythmic pattern. 

His eyes felt heavy as he sunk further into the person next to him on the stiff bed. 

“Goodnight Gale” he heard Serph whisper above him and felt a kiss on the top of his head as he continued to stroke his hair and fall further into sleep.

Goodnight Serph...


End file.
